


once again

by 4419



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Domestic, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, parents!dojae, taeyong is only mentioned like for a sec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-12
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-08-14 16:10:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8020453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4419/pseuds/4419
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jaehyun knew how risky it is to talk nonsense when your husband's busy. He did it anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	once again

**Author's Note:**

> what is this?¿  
> anyway, enjoy!  
> half of it is just fluffy appa jae and son jeno bonding tbh  
> mian for errors

Fighting is normal between husband and wife,right? It's not the end. They always make something to work things out. To make things better. It's not a one man job, they both have to put both their pride down and tell the other what they've done wrong. That's the case, though. It's just Jaehyun's fault. He knew it was too risky to talk nonsense when you're husband's busy with work. He knew it, but he did it anyway.

  
So now, he's sitting on their living room couch, while Doyoung's inside their bedroom doing office stuffs-Jaehyun frowns just by thinking about that. He's waiting for Jeno to come home and help him think of something nice that he could do for his husband.

  
To be honest, it might look like Jaehyun's being pushed away by Doyoung so often but really, Jaehyun's the same.

  
The other day Doyoung went home late because he was invited to have dinner with their boss and how can he not agree? Jaehyun knows that it's nice to be friendly with your boss but, he was too stubborn to accept it. Doyoung slept with Jeno that night.

  
And now, another useless fight they're having. 

  
Jaehyun hears the door of their front door open and he immediately stood from his seat to greet his son.

  
"Hey,sweetie." Jaehyun has his arms wide open for Jeno and Jeno smiles at him before embracing him.

  
"Hi,dad." Jeno says hugging his dad tighter which made Jaehyun laugh.  
They both break the embrace to go to the kitchen. Jeno said he's hungry from all that running since their gym class was last period. Jaehyun told him to change clothes and he'll make something for him when he gets back. His son nods at this and runs towards his room.

  
Jaehyun smiles at the action but remembered he has a problem of his own. He didn't want Jeno to get involve but Jeno knows how to make people smile. He knows his son is capable of making his parents smile.

 

"I want pancakes!" He hears Jeno shout happily through the wall that separates the hallway and the kitchen.

  
"Come here then. Help your dad, he's getting old." Jaehyun jokes and smiles when Jeno peeks at the kitchen before walking towards him.

 

They did the process of making pancakes easily since this is very basic for Jaehyun and his son helping him out. He looks at Jeno as he puts blueberries and strawberries around and over the plate where his pancakes are placed. Although some might say Jeno resembles Jaehyun so much more than Doyoung, he thinks otherwise. Jaehyun thinks Jeno's helpful and brave attitude came from Doyoung. He told then one time during fifth grade, when Minhyung had been absent for three days because he's sick, that he would write Minhyung notes so he could study for their upcoming history and science exams. Jeno makes them proud. He hopes with this attitude, he can help his appa with his problem too.

  
"Hey, baby. Can you help your dad with something?" Jaehyun says quietly as if Jeno's six and they're playing secret agents again. Jeno looks up to him with wide, curious eyes.

  
"Sure,dad. Anything!"

  
"Can you help make appa forgive me?"

 

  
It's already pass 10 o'clock in the evening and Jaehyun sits idly in front of the television. He still hasn't check if Doyoung is asleep or if he has forgiven him. Jeno told him he will help whatever it is that Jaehyun plans but he tells Jeno to not worry about it today since he knows his son was tired enough from their gym class.

 

The next day, Jaehyun woke up only to find himself still half asleep, laying on their living room sofa. He noticed a navy blue blanket draped cautiously around him. He tried not to think that it was an action from his husband because Doyoung isn't like that. If he's mad, he's mad. So it must have been Jeno.

 

It's Saturday so he knows Jeno's just in his room either watching television or playing video games. Jaehyun knocks quietly just enough for his son to know.  
"Hey dad!" Jeno chirps after he opens the door so his dad could come in to his room. Jaehyun looks around his son's room, it's tidy. He keeps repeating how proud he is that he has a son like Jeno, but who could blame him. He's not even a little bit of a trouble to them. More or less, it seems like his parents are more of a trouble.

  
Jaehyun sighs as he sits on one of the bean bags on Jeno's room. "What do you think your appa would like?" He mumbles, unsure if that's even that right way to say it. Doyoung isn't home today, he told Jaehyun he'll have a six am meeting and a two pm presentation today so he's quite busy. _Always busy._

  
Jeno thinks thoroughly before speaking, "Well, anything you do will make him happy!"

  
Jaehyun almost consider his son's suggestion but everything that comes up to his mind are inappropriate thoughts and should not be in his mind in broad daylight. He shakes his head,thinking, it's not a good time to be like this.

  
"Well,how about something he could wear? A necklace? A new suit?" Jaehyun suggest but seeing his son scrunch up his nose he thinks his suggestions are more lame than he expected.

  
"But appa doesn't like you spending so much for him, right? It might be another cause of a new fight." Jeno pouts and Jaehyun just wants to hug his precious angel.

  
"Right, right."

 

They went silent for a while until Jeno gasps dramatically and Jaehyun looks at him curiously.

  
"Dad, what if you sing him that song you said reminded you of your first date with appa? That will surely make him smile! And forgive you!-Why are you always fighting anyway?"

  
Jaehyun beams, trying to ignore his son's question. Jeno knows why, he knows it very well. His dads are pretty much the human version of tom and jerry. They already told Jeno this on the first time he asked the same question, and now he just ask this as a joke.

  
"Yeah, I guess. I mean, I think it would be nice if you can help me with this too."  
"Yes! I want that dad! Let's make appa happy!"

 

  
During the whole day, Jaehyun and Jeno just practiced how they're going to sing it when Doyoung comes home in the evening. He even called Taeyong and ask him how to rap because of the certain part of the song but not after he got tease by Taeyong about how they can't go a week without fighting like this.

 

Doyoung sighs after he park his car in front of their house. It's been such a tiring day and he just wants to melt into the sheets. The problem is that he's worried Jaehyun might still avoid him because of what happened yesterday. He didn't mean to growl at Jaehyun and tell him he doesn't want to have any day off sooner. He does want a day off but he was just so stress about his presentation which caused him to snap.

  
He opens the front door with his keys and closing it before he take his shoes off and loosen his necktie.

  
"I'm home!" He shouts tiredly, trying to shake the silence inside the house. _Where are they? Why is it so quiet?_

 

Saying Jaehyun is nervous is an understatement. It feels like he's asking his crush out over again. It's crazy because it's not really the biggest fight they had but every fight they have is a big deal for him since he knows how pissed Doyoung get at times.

  
He hears Doyoung turn the lights on in the hallway and Jeno signals him to start. They're in the living, and it's open from the hallway so Doyoung should be able to hear him loud enough.

" _The reason already resembles you_  
_We Say hello_  
_The sun gets higher every day_  
_The waves get higher"_

  
His voice shakes once he saw Doyoung peeks at the living room. Jaehyun continues,staring into Doyoung's eyes as he does so. Doyoung seems confused so he just stand there a few meters away from the two. He crossed his arms in front of him and Jaehyun suddenly wants to jump on him. _Why is he so hot?!_

" _It was a hot summer_  
_Didn’t have to say it_  
_To feel the vibe_  
_I saw your eyes and bomber_  
_Though we said goodbye the moment I knew about the fluttering_  
_On windy days, on summer days, will you remember me?"_

Jaehyun tried not to notice his son snickering when he tried to rap (and also the way Doyoung tried not to smile when he heard his husband rap).

 

  
As the song ended, Jaehyun lowers his head to avoid eye contact with Doyoung. Jeno excuses himself and told both of them that he's going back to his room.  
Jaehyun noticed Doyoung's presence once the other male was right in front of him. He looks up from looking at the carpet to Doyoung, surprisingly the other was smiling (so, so wide). Jaehyun couldn't help but smiles back.

  
"What was all of this?" Doyoung ask, not able to control his laughter.

  
"I was trying to apologize,okay?" Jaehyun pouts and lighty punched Doyoung's shoulder which made his husband laugh louder. "Come on, I even called Taeyong to help me with the rap!"

  
Doyoung holds Jaehyun's wrist and puts it down before interlacing their fingers. He pecks Jaehyun's lips and looks at the other. Jaehyun blinks dumbly as if it's the first time Doyoung has kissed him.

 

Soon after, Jaehyun kisses Doyoung again, longer and more heated. Doyoung pulls Jaehyun closer by the waist and the other putting both his arms on his husband's shoulders.

  
"I think we should..we should go and continue this in the bedroom." Doyoung mutters between their kisses. Jaehyun nods and lets Doyoung lead the way.

**Author's Note:**

> (idk about that ending...)
> 
> kudos and comments are highly appreciated! ♡  
> twitter: @jenospeer  
> tumblr: 93cms


End file.
